Heat of the Moment
by deadface
Summary: Sabriel, maybe a little Destiel. Basically, on a road trip in between jobs, Sam sees an archangel he thought to be dead. They stop to investigate, refusing to believe that Sam is just 'hallucinating', resulting in Gabriel revealing himself and his feelings for Sam.


'Dean, I gotta sleep. Can you please just turn the radio off?' Sam sounded extremely irritable, but Dean just stared at him and smirked.  
'C'mon Sammy, this is a great song, at least let it finish.' Dean smiled like a child, but Sam was not at all amused.  
'It doesn't bring back the best memories for me.'  
'How so? It's just a song.'  
'It's not a song it's Dean Winchester's death soundtrack.' Sam turned away from his brother and looked out of the window.  
'Oh.' The smile left Dean's face almost immediately. 'Sorry man.' Sam glanced over at him, then looked back out of the window.  
'It's fine.' Dean switched off the radio a drove along the road in silence; he didn't like how quiet it was without the music, but the roar of the engine was enough to make him feel slightly comfortable.  
'Dude can I at least have a conversation with Cas or something?' The angel was sat in the backseat, listening to the brothers talk. He leaned out of the shadows to look at Sam.  
'It would be less awkward.' He said, pushing himself back onto his seat slowly. Sam stared towards his brother, contemplating what to say. In the end, he sighed and nodded.  
'Sure, go for it.' Again, Sam stared out of the window, but this time he saw someone. He flinched in shock as he recognised them, causing Dean to swerve.  
'Sam, what the Hell?' Dean waited for an answer but Sam was too busy looking in the mirror, only to find that the figure had vanished.  
'Sam?' He snapped out of his daze when he heard his brother speak for the second time.  
'I thought I just saw someone...' Dean looked in the rear view mirror and searched the darkness for a person, Castiel turned and looked as well, but neither of them saw anyone or anything, just the trees lining the road, along with the occasional light.  
'Sam, you're just tired. I'm sure it's nothing.' Dean tried to sound convincing, but he was staring at Castiel, who was as equally confused.  
'Yeah, okay.' Sam said wearily, glancing into the mirror once more for conformation. Upon seeing no one, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep uneasily.

Dean peered over at Sam to make sure he was asleep, and then stared at Cas' reflection in the mirror.  
'Did you see anyone?' Castiel looked up at Dean when he heard his voice.  
'No one. You?' Dean shook his head.  
'Nothing.' He sighed. 'Man that was weird.' Castiel tilted his head to the side, waiting for Dean to continue.  
'I mean, people don't just appear and disappear, do they?' The angel sat forward.  
'Well, no, people don't but-' Dean cut him off.  
'But what?' He wanted to turn around but he had to keep his eyes on the road.  
'Angels Dean.' Cas waited for a response, but Dean sat in silence, thinking to himself. After a moment or so, he pulled over, but didn't cut the engine.  
'Angels? What would they want with Sam? And wouldn't you have heard them on angel radio or whatever?' Dean stared at Castiel directly now.  
'I don't know what they'd want with Sam, but it is possible that I would not have heard them, no matter how hard I listened.' The angel paused and held Dean's gaze. 'A more powerful angel would have been able to block me out.' Dean thought about this, then turned away from Castiel.  
'You mean like an archangel?'  
'Yes.' Dean turned onto the road again, and drove fast.  
'Dean?' He didn't answer, he was focusing on what to do next. He decided to head towards a town or find a motel, so he followed the few signs dotted along the highway. Castiel gave up on waiting for a response, and leaned back into the shadows in the back of the car.

By morning, Dean had come across a motel. It was far from anywhere, and perfect for them to do some work. He pulled into the parking lot slowly and surveyed the area, then reached over and shook Sam lightly, waking him. Sam squinted in the morning light and looked around.  
'Dean, where are we?' He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
'Literally nowhere.' Dean smiled briefly and looked at Sam seriously. 'We need to figure out what went on last night.' Sam straightened up and shifted in his seat.  
'You mean just figure out that I probably imagined it.' Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.  
'Dude you're crazy but you're not that crazy.' The three of them got out of the impala and walked towards the motel; it looked okay, considering it so desolate. Castiel spoke up as they walked inside.  
'We think it was an angel.' Sam stopped and stared at Cas and Dean in disbelief, although part of him thought that they might be right.  
'You're serious?'  
'It's completely plausible.' Castiel stared at Sam, who was still unsure, but Dean tugged at the both of them and they followed him to the desk. A receptionist was sat staring into space, unaware that the three of them had just walked in. Dean cleared his throat and he jumped at the sudden break in the silence. He smiled and stood up, looking at each of them.  
'How can I help you fellas?'  
'You got a family room?' Dean shifted his feet, waiting for the receptionist to speak, Sam looked away from all of them, and Castiel stood awkwardly next to Dean. There was a glimmer of confusion in the man's eye but he soon answered.  
'Sure thing. How long are you staying?' Dean paused to think, and looked at Sam, then Cas.  
'I don't know.' He scratched his head. 'How about we pay up when we're done here?' The receptionist didn't look so sure, but eventually agreed and gave them the keys to a room.

They walked in silence until they reached their room. Sam shut the door behind all of them.  
'So, you're thinking angels?' Dean nodded, and Castiel spoke.  
'More specifically, archangels. They would be able to hide from me.' Sam went quiet and thought about what he saw the previous night.  
'Sam?' Dean noticed Sam's sudden silence. 'What are you thinking?' He stared at his brother and waited.  
'It makes sense, but, he's dead.'  
'Who?' Dean and Castiel watched Sam as he looked up.  
'Gabriel.'


End file.
